


red child

by shitfuck edgelord (dragonflame3333)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflame3333/pseuds/shitfuck%20edgelord
Summary: from start till end, kaneki's life has been nothing but misfortune.(very short tg drabble. may end up storing other drabbles here as well.)





	red child

he was born to two parents that he'd convinced himself loved him, but not enough to live. an orphaned soul, so damaged it could not admit the pain it had been dealt. cover your eyes to the wilted and there will be no sadness.

and so he died.

born again to two parents that built him anew as a frankenstein crossbreed of ghoul and human. an egg, an egg, an egg! the seed of instability and tragedy. oh, but he'd been marked as byronic from the start, a protagonist plagued by misfortune and solitude.

and so he died, amid a backdrop of blood-stained blossoms as the sky shed tears above. choked by leaves, drowning in rain, the mosaic of the heavens fell monochrome and crushed his body.

and so he died.

born again to two parents on opposite ends of the spectrum. one calm and mechanical, a machine of pure grace and order; one wild and monstrous, a beast of terror and chaos.

no fruits borne despite the efforts, but in its place bloomed something wonderful and rare: a beautiful flower of poison.

and so he died.

my dear lost one, your parents failed in raising you.


End file.
